Someone Like You
by HyunKey
Summary: Ketika rasa itu kembali datang, tak dapat di bendung lagi. Perasaan yang dulu pernah datang, tetapi untuk orang lain. Menunggu sang kekasih yang tidak kunjung muncul selama 2 tahun. Dan kembali dengan raga yang berbeda. Hello! HanBum for first, OFFICIAL COUPLE NEXT! Enjoy! Don't like Don't Read! Duet with author Jung Hyun Hyo.


**Title : Someone Like You**

**Author : - HyunKey**

**- Jung Hyun Hyo **

**Cast : - Kim Kibum  
- Choi Siwon  
- Tan Hangeng  
- Kim Heechul**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, typo(s), Boys Love. **_**No bashing and flame. Like and comment if you like this fanfiction.**_

**Summary : Ketika rasa itu kembali datang, tak dapat di bendung lagi. Perasaan yang dulu pernah datang, tetapi untuk orang lain. Menunggu sang kekasih yang tidak kunjung muncul selama 2 tahun. Dan kembali dengan raga yang berbeda.**

**-Someone Like You-**

Pagi hari yang indah mengawali cerahnya musim semi. Kuncup bunga masih tampak terlihat malu-malu bermekaran. Harumnya pagi pun sangat terasa. Cahaya matahari pagi menembus gorden tipis jendela sebuah kamar, dimana terdapat seorang _namja_ yang sedang tertidur sangat pulas.

"Engghh.." _Namja _itu terlihat mengucek kedua matanya melawan sinar _orange _matahari. Ia terlihat bingung sejenak, namun detik selanjutnya, ia tersenyum menyambut sang mentari pagi. Setelah mengacak rambutnya untuk mengumpulkan nyawa, _namja _yang tergolong cantik karena wajahnya yang putih dan bulat itu pun turun dari tempat tidur besarnya –terseok malas menuju kamar mandi.

Ia diam-diam mendesah dalam hati. Rumah ini, meskipun megah dan mewah, terasa sangat mengerikan dan mencekam dalam keheningannya. Tidak sulit bagi _namja _tersebut untuk mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membeli istana ini. Posisinya sebagai CEO dari perusahaan Kim Corporation memberinya keuntungan yang tidak sedikit.

"Ah. Sudahlah." ucap _namja _itu. Ia bergegas membersihkan dirinya. Ada rapat penting di kantor jam 9 pagi. Jikalau ia telat, tentu professionalitasnya akan dipertanyakan.

**-Someone Like You-**

Semua mata tertuju pada sesosok _namja _yang turun dari mobil mewah berwarna _silver. _Jasnya yang rapi dan tanpa kusut membuat _yeoja-yeoja _yang bekerja di perusahaan terebut tidak kuasa untuk tidak meliriknya. _Security _yang sedang asyik menyeruputkan kopi –sarapannya pagi ini, langsung terbirit merapikan baju dan membuka pintu untuk Bos Besar-nya.

"Selamat pagi, Kim-_sajangnim_." ucapnya sopan. Tidak lupa membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada sang atasan. Yang disapa hanya mengangguk sopan sambil tersenyum. Jangan salah. Meski ia adalah orang nomor satu di gedung ini, ia bukan orang yang mementingkan jabatan. Ia tidak pernah merendahkan orang lain, terutama yang berusia lebih tua darinya. Satu dari miliaran Bos Besar yang tergolong langka.

Karyawan lain di perusahaan _advertising _tersebut juga menunduk sopan kala _namja _itu melewati mereka –untuk alasan yang sama, yaitu kesopanan. _Namja _itu membalas dengan –lagi-lagi, senyum yang terlihat tenang.

"Selamat pagi, Kim Kibum-_sajangnim_."

Kali ini yang menyapa adalah Victoria, sekretaris kepercayaan Kibum –_namja _tadi, saat menuju ruang rapat. Ia memegang gagang telepon sembari tersenyum pada Kibum. Kibum hanya membalas dengan anggukan sopan dan senyum manis. "Pagi, Victoria-_ssi_. Apa jadwal saya pagi ini?"

Victoria menunduk menatap _map_-nya, meneliti jadwal Kibum. "Pagi ini Anda ada jadwal rapat dengan perusahaan _Furniture Yeongsok_. Kebetulan jam setengah 8 tadi _advertising team _mereka sudah memberi konfirmasi kalau mereka akan tiba disini 10 menit sebelum rapat dimulai."

Kibum mengangguk-angguk, lalu ia tersenyum lagi pada Victoria sebelum memasuki ruangan kerjanya. "Ah, _sajangnim_!" seru Victoria tiba-tiba, membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Ada telepon untuk Anda, persis ketika Anda tiba. Saya akan menyambungkannya ke ruangan kerja Anda, mohon dijawab."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum –puas dengan kerja _yeoja _itu yang tergolong fleksibel. "Oke. _Gomawo, _Victoria_-ssi_."

**-Someone Like You-**

**BEEP!**

"_Yeoboseyo." _sapa Kibum singkat saat mengangkat telepon dari _waiting line_-nya.

Hening.

"Hallo?" sapa Kibum lagi –heran.

Suara di ujung sana berdeham. Tawa Kibum meledak. "Tidak usah berpura-pura, Gege! Kalau kau berniat menipuku, kau tahu kau gagal." ucap Kibum riang seraya memutar kursi kerjanya. CEO yang satu ini memang terkadang bersikap kekanak-kanakkan –satu sifat yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan di depan orang lain.

Suara di ujung telepon ikut tertawa. "Aku bukan Gege. Aku Tan Hangeng, kekasihmu, Kim Kibum." Kibum mendengus. Dasar! Sudah jelas-jelas ketahuan, tapi tidak mau mengaku!

"Ada apa, Gege?" tanya Kibum dengan nada manja. Andai Hangeng diseberang telepon bisa melihat betapa imut wajah kekasihnya saat ini, sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi pada bibir merah yang mengerucut itu, pipi seputih susu yang bulat itu, dan… tubuh ramping nan halus tersebut.

"Kau ada waktu luang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Kibum melirik jam. "Ah, aku sebentar lagi ada rapat dengan perusahaan _furniture _yang kemarin ku ceritakan, Gege. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Walau Hangeng sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang dunia kerja Kibum, namun Kibum selalu menceritakan apa aktivitas kantornya –ia tidak ingin berbohong pada sang kekasih. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dari Hangeng.

Hangeng terdiam sejenak. "Tentang… masa depan kita. Kalau begitu –"

"Masa depan… kita?!" potong Kibum dengan lonjakan nada antusias yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Mendadak, jantungnya berdebar keras. Apa artinya ini? Tapi kenapa… debarnya terasa aneh? Keringat dingin muncul di pelipis Kibum.

Hangeng terkekeh. "Nanti saja kita bicarakan tentang… itu. Oke, jadi kapan kau ada waktu luang, Kibummie?"

Mencoba menghapus firasat buruk yang mendadak menyapa, Kibum menghapus keringat dinginnya dan menjawab. "Ummm… jam 4 sore? Memangnya kau tidak mengajar hari ini?"

"Ah, kebetulan aku kosong hari ini. Oke. Jam 4 sore. Di _café _biasa ya. Aku tunggu."

Kibum berkedip. Kenapa mendadak lidahnya kelu? "Oke." ulang Kibum seperti robot. Kemudian hening sejenak, sampai Hangeng kembali berkata. "Kibummie."

"Hm?"

"_Jeongmal bogoshippoyo." _Ucapan Hangeng memang singkat, tapi mampu membuat rona merah menyebar di wajah putih Kibum. Firasat buruknya dikalahkan oleh debaran jantungnya sendiri –tapi kali ini bukan debaran jantung takut atau cemas, melainkan… bahagia. Yah, siapa yang tidak bahagia kalau sang kekasih hati merindukan kita?

Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu –terbentur oleh jam kerja masing-masing. Kibum yang merupakan CEO dari perusahaan periklanan kerap mempunyai jadwal _meeting _yang padat karena banyak sekali perusahaan lain yang ingin menggunakan jasa perusahaannya. Sebenarnya rapatnya tidak lama, namun seringkali membutuhkan pemikiran dan ide kreatif yang membuatnya harus tinggal di kantor lebih lama untuk memeras otak.

Sementara, Hangeng sendiri adalah seorang Sarjana Kedokteran yang bekerja sebagai dosen. Jadwalnya mengajar dan member kuliah menyita sebagian besar waktunya. Terutama dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang akan sarjana yang berada dibawah bimbingannya untuk menyusun skripsi.

Tidak heran kan, kedua kekasih ini tidak bisa mempunyai jadwal temu yang relatif sering dibandingkan dengan 'kekasih' normal lainnya?

"_N-nado bogoshippo, Gege ~ _" ujar Kibum imut –membuat Hangeng tertawa. Kalau Kibum ada disampingnya, pasti Hangeng langsung melumat bibirnya –tidak tahan melihat wajah Kibum yang begitu imut dan 'cantik'.

"_I'll see you soon, Kibummie. _Selamat bekerja!" seru Hangeng senang. Hubungan telepon itu terputus seketika. Semangat meluap-luap dari dalam tubuh Kibum. Oke, ia akan menyelesaikan semua urusan hari ini dengan kecepatan super dan meluncur menemui kekasihnya.

Baru saja Kibum meletakkan gagang telepon, benda itu kembali berbunyi. "_Yeoboseyo_."

"_Sajangnim, _semua sudah siap di ruang rapat." Kibum terbelalak. "O-oke, saya segera kesana."

**-Someone Like You-**

"Ah, akhirnya ~ " hela Kibum lega saat ruang rapat itu akhirnya kosong. Hanya ia yang tinggal disitu, mencoba menikmati sepenggal langit sore yang berwarna teramat cantik daru jendela ruang _meeting _yang terbuka lebar. Ia mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya –yang biasa menunjukkan kalau ia teramat kesal. _Creative manager _perusahaan tadi sangat alot. Idenya kuno dan tidak _fresh_, membuat Kibum penat. Produk apapun yang akan dijual tidak akan laku kalau seperti itu. Lagi-lagi ia harus memutar otaknya ekstra keras untuk menghasilkan ide yang spektakuler agar konsep iklan produk itu bisa menembus pasar.

Kibum mendesah sambil menyeruput minuman dinginnya. Matahari sore memang cantik dan indah. Langit pun dihiasi semburat _orange _yang terlihat menawan karenanya. _Namja _berusia 24 tahun itu lalu melirik arloji-nya. Dan ia terbelalak. "HAH?! SETENGAH EMPAT?!" teriaknya panik. Cepat-cepat ia menyambar tas, lalu buru-buru melesat ke lift.

Terburu-buru bukan berarti jalan yang dilalui Kibum mulus-mulus saja. Terhitung, Kibum sudah 2 kali tersandung di tempat parkir, hampir terpeleset di lift, tergores tanaman tajam yang ditaruh dalam pot besar di dekat pintu keluar, 3 kali menginjak kaki orang –termasuk _yeoja!_–, dan 2 kali tergelincir hingga nyaris membentur lantai.

"Sialan." rutuk Kibum kesal sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil. Kesialan beruntun itu menyebabkan luka tipis melintang di telapak luar tangannya. Untung tidak mengeluarkan darah yang banyak.

Kibum menjalankan mobilnya secepat mungkin. Mobil mewah itu melaju membelah keramaian kota Seoul. Namun Dewi Fortuna sepertinya tidak berpihak pada Kibum hari ini. Lagi-lagi ada kendala. Ada barisan mobil yang berjalan merayap menuju lampu merah. Aneh, tumben sekali jalanan Seoul macet.

Mencoba untuk sabar, Kibum akhirnya menunggu. Hampir 20 menit berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda berakhirnya kemacetan. "Aish, _eottokhe_?!" gusar Kibum. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan mendesah frustasi. Saat mendengar suara raungan _ambulance_, Kibum menoleh. Mungkin asumsinya benar. Ada kecelakaan atau sesuatu yang parah terjadi di depan sana. Tidak heran ada kemacetan.

"HUAH, AKU BISA TELAT!" kesal Kibum –kali ini sambil memukul setir. Wajahnya kusut –sekusut pakaiannya yang mulai tidak rapi semenjak keluar dari ruang rapat. Kenapa kejadian hari aneh-aneh sekali?! Di tengah kefrustasiannya, Kibum sadar Hangeng pasti sudah lama menunggu. Matilah ia. Keringat muncul di _philtrum _Kibum yang bersih dari kumis saat ia mengaduk tas kerjanya –mencari ponsel.

Aduh. Jangan bilang satu lagi kesialannya bertambah karena ponselnya raib entah kemana. "Aih, dimana sih benda itu?!" Tidak bisa berpikir jernih, jadilah Kibum membalikkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan semua isi di dalamnya ke jok sebelah kanan. Tidak ada. _iPhone_ 5 hitamnya hilang.

Kibum melongo. Terakhir… ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja saat rapat, dan… oh, sial! Pasti tertutup berkas-berkas rapat, dan ia lupa menyambarnya saat pergi tadi! "YAAAAA!" Kibum meraung seperti orang kesetanan. Dipukul-pukulnya stir mobilnya tanpa peduli tatapan dari pengemudi-pengemudi lain disebelahnya. Mobilnya bergoyang hebat saat Kibum 'mengamuk' dan tentu saja mendapat tatapan heran dari sekelilingnya.

"Aaaargh!" Kibum menarik nafas perlahan. Oke, sabar. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil-mobil di depannya mulai kembali berjalan dengan teratur. Kibum berdecak. Ia mungkin akan sampai tengah malam kalau jalannya mobil saja masih seperti kura-kura. Memutuskan mengambil alternatif lain, Kibum akhirnya memutar saat di lampu merah. Membuatnya menerima klakson-klakson brutal dari belakang karena lupa menyalakan lampu sein. Yeah, satu lagi kesialan.

**-Someone Like You-**

Jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Itu artinya Kibum sudah telat 2 jam –atau lebih. Hangeng pasti akan marah besar. Kibum memucat saat mendorong pintu masuk _café. _Segera setelah pelayan menyapanya, Kibum memutar pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan beraroma harum kue tersebut. Ia akan sangat senang jika Hangeng sudah tidak ada –yang artinya Hangeng pulang karena tidak tahan menunggu begitu lama. Yang bisa berarti kemarahan Hangeng sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tapi sekaligus kecewa karena Hangeng ternyata membatalkan perjanjian mereka.

Yah, meski bukan salah Hangeng.

Pelayan yang menyapa Kibum tersenyum. "Kim Kibum-_ssi_?" tanyanya penuh nada kesopanan. Kibum melongo –kepalanya terangguk. "Tan Hangeng-_ssi _sudah menunggu Anda. Mari ikuti saya." lanjutnya. Kibum mengerjap, namun ia mengekor di belakang _yeoja _tersebut.

Dan, disitulah Hangeng. Duduk di sofa pojok, kebosanan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangan dan menghembuskan nafas. Sebuah majalah di tangannya membantu _namja _itu mengusir kebosanannya.

Setelah berterima kasih pada sang pelayan dengan membungkukkan kepala, Kibum berjalan dengan jantung yang berdebar hebat ke meja Hangeng. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat –tanda bahwa ia takut mendapati reaksi Hangeng. Ia sudah sangat terlambat.

"G-Gege ~ " panggilnya dengan nada manja –berharap kemarahan Hangeng, dalam bentuk apapun, dapat cair mendengar suara manisnya. Hangeng mendongak. Dan _namja _itu menghela nafas –atau mungkin itu hanya fatamorgana di mata Kibum, karena hanya terjadi dalam waktu satu detik.

"_You're late_." tukas Hangeng. Jantung Kibum semakin berdebar riuh mendengar dua –atau tiga kata itu diucapkan Hangeng penuh penekanan. Kibum menunduk penuh penyesalan, lalu berkata pelan. "_Mianhae_…"

Hangeng menghela nafas. "Sini." ucap Hangeng singkat seraya menepuk sofa disebelahnya –mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk duduk disitu. Kibum menurut –masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Begitu pantatnya sudah mendarat di sofa, Hangeng langsung memeluknya kuat, erat. Jantung Kibum semakin berdebar hebat saat kepalanya tersandar di dada Hangeng. "Kau benar-benar nakal sekali. Kau sangat terlambat. Aku sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, kau tahu?!" ucap Hangeng seraya mengecup surai hitam Kibum yang tebal. Kali ini, nada marah di kalimatnya berganti dengan nada kecemasan yang begitu kental.

Kibum hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Hangeng yang hari itu memakai _hoodie _berwarna abu-abu. Hangeng wangi –sangat. Kibum bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia mengendus tubuh Hangeng. _Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu bahkan memejamkan mata –menikmati aroma maskulin itu meresap hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gaya berpakaianmu… beda sekali ya hari ini?" tanya Hangeng heran. Alisnya naik sebelah melihat cara Kibum memilih pakaian yang aneh. Kaus berwarna putih berpadu dengan celana kain dan sepatu pantofel. Rasanya… ini bukan Kibum.

Wajah Kibum memerah terang. Yah, bagaimana tidak. Masa' iya, ia mau bertemu Hangeng dengan jas dan pakaian formal itu. Memangnya mau rapat? Untung saja Kibum cerdik. Ia melambatkan laju mobilnya saat akan bertemu lampu merah lagi. Dan dengan cepat… membuka dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaos. Ia ingat, ada seorang _ahjumma _yang berteriak dan pingsan saat melihatnya _topless_.

Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah.

"Tadi buru-buru." kilah Kibum singkat –tidak mau menjelaskan rincian yang pasti akan sangat memalukan pada Hangeng. Kekasihnya terkekeh.

Selama beberapa lama, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Untuk sesaat, Kibum ingin tetap dalam posisi ini, selamanya dengan Hangeng. Dada Hangeng lebar, bidang dan nyaman. Kibum merasa sangat aman di dalam kungkungan lengannya.

"Gege," kata Kibum, kepalanya mendongak. Hangeng otomatis tersenyum melihat mata Kibum yang begitu jernih dan polos. Padahal dia CEO perusahaan besar, tapi kalau sudah bertemu dengannya, Kibum tidak ada bedanya dengan _yeoja _yang suka bermanis-manja dengan _namjachingu_-nya. Imut. Dan Hangeng suka itu.

"Apa yang mau Gege bicarakan?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Otaknya menyusun lebih dari ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, tapi mungkin lebih baik menunggu saja. Tanpa sadar, pelukan Kibum menjadi lebih erat.

Hangeng menghela nafas. Melihat sepasang mata Hangeng yang mendadak sayu, Kibum menelan ludah cemas. "Ge?" tanyanya lagi. Dan benar saja. Hangeng menyambar bibir Kibum dengan sangat lembut, dan melumatnya penuh perasaan. Memang hanya dua detik, tapi Kibum bisa merasakan manisnya bibir tipis Hangeng.

_Namja _Tan itu menatap kedua bola mata coklat Kibum yang cantik –namun penuh tanda tanya. "Gegee ~ " rajuk Kibum manja. Pipinya ia gembungkan hingga mirip kue _mochi_. Hangeng tersenyum sedih. "Kibummie.."

"Eum?"

"Aku… akan pergi selama beberapa tahun ke… Jepang…" ucap Hangeng hati-hati.

Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar persis di ubun-ubun kepala Kibum. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat ia berteriak "_MWO?! _Jepang?!" Jadi… inilah firasat buruk yang tadi ia rasakan?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**HyunKey said : ini FF duet ku yang pertama, memang ide ceritanya dariku.. tapi kalau tanpa bantuan Author Hyo, entahlaaa ini pasti sangat berantakan jadinya. hehehe~ **

**Hyo said : Oke. Ini FF duet Hyo kedua. Yang pertama, yaitu FF Fallen Angel yang duet bersama author SiBum keren lain, Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung. Nuff said, original idea by Mudmaul Choi. Nothing else to say, enjoy our stories and leave your feedback ^^**


End file.
